


Mike x Fox Part 2 (Seasonal Loving)

by TheCakeKing



Series: Mike x Fox Trilogy [2]
Category: f/m - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:24:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCakeKing/pseuds/TheCakeKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their first encounter, all Fox could think about was what they did and she craved more. It was Christmas Eve and Mike was thinking about what to get Fox as a present. Luckily for him, himself was the perfect gift for Fox ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mike x Fox Part 2 (Seasonal Loving)

Christmas Eve (Wet Dream)

(Hello my fellow readers/writers whoever you may be, whether you're a visitor or a loyal reader I still appreciate you reading this. I was supposed to have this released before Christmas, however I got distracted and was rather nervous about returning to College in the new year. Any way, enough of my rambling.. this is set on Christmas eve/Christmas day and Mike finally asserts his dominance in the bedroom. So as always have a fantabulous day and take care.)

I wake up to the sound of my woman laying next to me. We have only been married a few weeks now and it's going better than I thought, she's a fantastic wife.. one that I don't deserve in all honesty, but we love each-other and after last time our relationship sky rocketed to a whole other level. Now we just adore spending even more time with each-other by cuddling and sitting next to fires.

The sounds I wake up to consist of "Mm.. Mike" and "I've been a bad girl.." as tempting as the words may be, I continue to resist the ever so growing desire to make love to her again and it's obvious she wouldn't mind it from the words, I just hope she doesn't wake anyone else up otherwise people or maybe there children would think me and her are "At it" again.

Fox tosses and turns whilst having her easily spotted wet dream about me and her again or just reliving the memory of our first encounter. I'm not sure whether it's romantic to be experiencing this or just extremely lust filled because it is Christmas Eve.. I really should get her a present. But that's the problem, what do I get her. She already has almost everything she desires, I mutter to myself "Why can't I think of anything to get her? GAH! Stupid brain just work for once in your life!" Suddenly she moves around yawning and obvious I woke her up.

"Hey, Mikey.. what are you doing up?" "I could ask you the same question.." "Little cheeky one, well go on.. ask me" "I think you already know, I kinda raised my voice" "Mhm.. now why are you awake" She says with a somewhat lust filled tone "I was woken up by.. noises" Fox quickly blushes thinking he heard her. "W-Wh-What did you hear? Like what noises?" "Oh, I dunno.. I heard Mm.. Mike" She swiftly blushes again at his words and is almost too embarrassed to speak after that.

"It's OK, Fox.. you're just remembering that night" The memory of their first encounter is now coursing through her brain as she remembers it, all she could do was blush profusely. I giggle softly at her blush then raise my right hand to her right cheek and softly stroke it. No need to be embarrassed... you enjoyed it just as much as me. "M-Mikey... y-you're.. being well sw-sweet.." "Am I? Damn Christmas spirit trying to get to me.. every year" Fox giggles at my words slowly making her more comfortable around me.

Suddenly an idea sparks in my mind for what to get her for Christmas.. a very devious plan that I'll keep up inside my utterly disgusting mind for now at least. "Mikey, what's that on your arm?" I look at my left arm and notice some mistletoe on it, then we both realise our children have been in our room for a few seconds and we both look at each-other then back at them. As we notice them they both run out giggling. "How in the name of hell are they so sneaky.." Fox smiles faintly suddenly drawn closer to him.

Without warning the lights in our room dim a little and rose scented candles now mainly light the room in a romantic setting. "M-M-Mikey.. yo-you shouldn't have...." "What? I never did this" I wander through my mind searching for what may have happened but nothing. Fox replies playfully "Mhm.. sure you didn't"

Rather quickly the mistletoe and our own feelings start to take control of us as now I have my left arm around Fox placing my hand on her waist and she lays her head on my chest. Fox looks up and me and smiles then giggling softly, I give a hearty chuckle in response. "Mikey.. can I ask something?" "Of course.. anything" "I know you're not the sweet type.. but d-do you have anything... planned for Christmas?" My response was a tighter grip around her that made her look up and stare dreamily into my emerald green eyes as I stare at her beautiful dark grey eyes.

A few seconds pass whilst we stare into each-others eyes until I move my head closer to hers touching our noses together that earns me a soft rosy blush on her cheeks "Oh, Fox.." "Oh, Mikey.." The mood seemed right and the lighting definitely making this a prime time. I slant my head slowly as we both move our heads closer and our lips touch one another's. My eyes quickly shut at the meeting of lips but hers I saw slowly closed as we shared a romantic Christmas Eve kiss, I did see a scarlet blush on her face before my eyes shut that I giggled in my mind too.

We shared the kiss for only mere minutes but it felt like forever, almost as we were both floating on clouds high up in the sky but warmer and more special like we were the only people who mattered in that moment. I pull away slowly from the kiss but she didn't want too as shown by her moistening her lips, however she decides to curl up in a ball next to me and cuddle.

"Mikey?" "Yeah, Fox?" She softly rubs my chest with her tail "I love you. Mikey.." "I love you too, Foxy.."

(More of a romantic scene I decided would be more fitting for this encounter, 'Twas a recommendation from ShadowFoxy101 or "Fox" in this instance. I do hope you all enjoyed this first chapter and the next two will be rather smut filled so prepare those cherished memories you have for this will more or less hurt them. - With love, Mike.)

Soft Christmas Teasing:

Me and Fox fell asleep with her wrapped up in a ball and her tail on my chest smiling but nights for Fox can be rather difficult for her to even get tired or fall asleep for that matter, however I am probably the heaviest sleeper in the land. Not even setting me on fire will wake me up as Fox did try once then tried water and after. My mind starts to wander off into somewhat of a wet dream/fantasy.

Suddenly I feel a slight tickle on my clothed manhood, my eyes flutter open ever so slowly and I rub them as I yawn and stretch. Fox's tail was sat in between my legs rubbing over it slowly, I try to keep as calm as I could and not let it distract me but the feeling made me excited. I gulp and murmur "S-She kn-knows how... to excite me.." So then I decide to move her tail off me and quickly get up off the bed then put on my robes.

Swiftly I walk out of the room quietly hoping not to wake her and I successfully do that to some degree, soon enough I manage to make it downstairs without making anyone aware of me, I walk into the living room noticing Christmas decorations already being put up, I say surprised "Oh, Fox.. of course you would put these up. I'm glad I have her"

Meanwhile upstairs back in the bedroom, Fox is sleeping rather silently with small breaths brushing her tail back and forth, however suddenly her eyes shoot open and she falls out of the bed from what seems like a nightmare. Fox picks herself up whilst saying "God fucking damn it.. that's the second time this month!" Her voice was so loud I heard a slight noise upstairs but I was currently relaxing.

Fox somehow almost instantly put on her Dark Gray and Navy Blue robe covering herself before making her way out of the bedroom then stretching and saying "Where the hell is Mike? I swear if he went out to get me a present I'll rip his balls off" Thinking back at what she said she couldn't help but remember their first time which makes her involuntarily rub her right leg against her left at the thought. 

The thought disappeared quickly from her as she wonders where her Mikey is.. they needed to talk. Fox makes her way down the creaky stairway hoping Mike wouldn't hear until she reaches the bottom where she sees the living room door opened slightly then she mumbles "Oh, so that's where he is" Fox walks over to the door and pokes her head in shyly to see Mike sat on the sofa sighing and staring at a picture of them both when they first got married. Soon a smile appeared on both of their faces.

"Mikey?" I quickly dart my head over to the door to see Fox "Yeah, Fox?" "What are you doing down here when you could of been upstairs with me?" "I dunno.. just felt like coming down here" Fox comes over to me and sits on my lap and I just giggle to her actions. She then holds my left cheek with her left hand and says "I love that photo of us.." Fox's legs are rubbing against each other that I gulp "F-Fox?" "Yeah, Mikey" "Wh-Why are your legs.. doing that?" I ask shyly then she replies "I-I had that.. dream again.. only it was a daydream.." My eyes widen and I softly blush as does Fox.

Fox feels something on my lap rise up to touch her right leg, she bites her bottom lip then says "What woke him up?" "Pr-Probably you.. sitting here.." Fox just blushes madly but moves around slowly on my lap almost as if to tease me.

I take advantage of the situation and pick her up off of me and lay her down onto the sofa I'm on. "Now, Fox.. teasing isn't nice.." "T-Then.. te-tease me..." "F-Fox! Here?" "Ye-Yes, Mikey... I need you... again" I waste no time in disrobing her only to reveal her wearing a red bra with black straps also the same with her panties along with black boots that have a white fluffy outline at the top. I am astonished at her clothing "F-F-Fox.. what's up with this?" "I-I... wanted to wear... something special... for you on Christmas.." "Y-Y-You were... only going to wear this?" She nods her head shyly then says "Only after the kids went to bed" My eyes widen at her words.

Fox moans softly just of her own accord because she knows it turns me on. "F-Fox" "Pl-Please.. touch me.." I giggle and gently tease her panties by stroking over them and prodding it. All Fox does is sigh in pleasure and lean her head back. My fingers gently play with her womanhood through her panties "This is my present to you, hun" Fox replies with a soft moan.

"Mm.. I wonder if I should tease you more" "N-N-No, Mikey... I-I just want you.. to make love.. with me" "Just a little teasing, OK?" Fox shyly rubs her legs together again as I continue to stroke over her just ever so more pushing her towards the edge and making her want it more which is clearly seen as she writhes in pleasure just from the teasing.

Fox brings one of her hands down and places it on my jeans in between my legs softly stroking me which earns her a soft moan from me. We both realise how much we need each other to stop the ever lasting heat inside of us. Soon Fox is slowly undoing my belt buckle wanting me more than I actually thought but she finally succeeds in taking my belt buckle off and slowly tugging my jeans down leaving me in my boxers and shirt.

I protest when she tries to pull my boxers down and instead I keep them up, she looks at me with a desperate face then says "Please, Mikey.. I-I want that.... monster in me..... again.." "You-You want to do this here? On the sofa?" She nods slowly then I reply "What if the kids see us?" Fox replies by stroking my manhood through my boxers, I moan involuntarily then Fox slightly tugs my boxers down and I leave then barely exposing anything.

"Such a naughty Fox.." "I-I just want you.." I giggle.

Christmas Treat:

I see how badly she wants this and I grip my boxers with both hands that gives Fox the most seductive face ever seen but I take them away and say "Fox, what if someone sees us?" Fox is impatient now and swiftly tugs down my boxers exposing my manhood, she gasps in surprise "M-M-M-Mikey! H-How.. big... is it?" I blush and reply "O-Only 9 inches.." Fox bites her bottom lip harshly making a small cut there.

"Fox, be calm.. I-I know it was tough the last time. But do you trust me?" "I-I do, Mi-Mikey.." "Then just-" I was cut off and moaned softly as Fox squeezed my manhood gently and played with it a little. She almost couldn't keep her hands off my manhood, she just kept stroking and squeezing it earning only soft moans from me.

As desperately as she wants me I continue to tease her by playing with her bra straps and keeps stroking through her clothing as I watch her writhe in pleasure from teasing. Fox lets out small moans from all of the ministrations I keep doing, she keeps moaning "M-Mike..~" and she knows it taunts me also excites me.

I get tired of the taunting and teasing then decide we should speed this process up. I burn off her bra straps that she instantly covers her breasts that have grown to a D cup I would say. But then she notices the way I look at her which is just a lustful grin, she uncovers her breasts and puts her hands down to her sides on the sofa. I smile at her and giggle softly.

Fox is barely embarrassed because she grew to love herself the way I love her, I must have showed her that after our first encounter.. I burn off her panties and rub softly over her womanhood that I see makes her squirm slightly, her only words before I make our sexes join together are "B-Be gentle.. M-Mikey..." My response was gently sliding the tip inside of her that starts to remind her of the immense pleasure of our first time. We both just sigh in pleasure until Fox gives me the nod to go further which I do, Fox moans "You feel.... so much.... bigger........ so hard" I moan "You... feel so-so... much tighter.."

Finally I sheathe my whole manhood inside of her womanhood that I was surprised fitted around her womanhood, Fox actually starts to move back and forth signalling me to start a rhythm which I do instantly, however only slowly so the pair of us could enjoy it. I couldn't hold back my moans like I could before, the pleasure was immense and much more than the last time. 

Both of us couldn't compare the pleasure to anything else we have ever experienced, Fox starts to clench onto the black leather sofa after I picked up the rhythm's speed. Our moans also start to echo in the room surprisingly the kids were still asleep and god I hope they stay asleep for another hour or so.. 

Minutes passed by as I was now dominating Fox as she did before to me.. "M-Mikey.. please, I want your seed.." I moan rather loudly "Y-Y-You'll.. get... pregnant..." Fox replies through moans "I. Don't. Care. Just. Fill. Me." I was in no position to say no. I would probably lose my man card if I said no.

The room suddenly gets more potent and I start to feel her walls clench down onto my manhood and it pulses in response to that.

"F-Fox.. I'm cl-close.." "M-M-Me too, M-Mikey.." Fox starts moaning ever so loudly that should have really shaken the walls of the house. In one of my thrusts into her I hit somewhat of a sweet spot that makes her involuntarily moan "MIKEEEE!!!!" After that she continues to have breathy moans from the sheer pleasure.

We both couldn't take the vast amount of pleasure any more, Fox wraps her slim legs around my tight waist. My thrusts were literally pounding Fox's womanhood and it seems to be hurting her until she has moans that were breathy and loud consisting of "F-Fuck... Mike..... Best. Christmas. Gift. Ever." 

"P-Pou-Pound me wi-with that... It.. feels.... so.... good"

I come to my last thrusts and felt a welling and gigantic feel of pulsing coming from my manhood so close to exploding. Fox literally had no energy left in her as she started to pant quickly and moan at the same time, suddenly her walls clenched around my manhood tightly and cover it in her natural juices with one loud moan "MIIIIKKKKEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" after her I continue for a few more seconds earning small moans from her but eventually the pace decelerates and I start to fill her with my seed screaming "F-FOOOOXXXXXX!!!!!!!"

We both fall on each other and pant smiling at one another. Fox gives me a gentle kiss on the lips before closing her eyes and sleeping.. Luckily the kids soundproofed their walls.


End file.
